


12 Across

by boccardo_syllogism



Series: Adventures in Gayviation [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crosswords, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccardo_syllogism/pseuds/boccardo_syllogism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas constantly leaves finished crosswords lying round the house. Martin takes exception... and then doesn't.</p><p>[In which Douglas shares my vice and Martin is fed up.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Across

Not _again_.

Honestly, if Martin finds one more newspaper folded precisely to the crossword page laying around the flat, he’s going to replace Douglas’ usual morning coffee with decaf.

Fuming, he picks up the latest offender. Martin really rather despises the fact that the crossword is the only paperwork Douglas ever does neatly. God forbid he bother to fill out a flight plan legibly, but every _fucking_ day there’s a new paper lying somewhere and Douglas gets into a right snit if the pages won’t crease properly or the pen accidentally punches through the paper. And of _course_ Douglas does the crossword with a pen, the cocky bastard. Mighty sky gods don’t make mistakes - at least not in word games.

So there’s a new crossword left lying around every day, covered in Douglas’ carelessly elegant penmanship in blue biro. Really, the man doesn’t even have to try and his letters look lively and interesting. Martin’s handwriting is narrow, angular and small, but very neat. Impeccably neat, actually - he is a professional, after all. But Douglas writes a sentence and it looks like his voice: warm, willing to spin a thousand tales for any listener, so intriguing that you can’t really help paying attention.

But damn it, now is not the time to have gooey feelings about handwriting. Martin is _sick_ and _tired_ of picking up crosswords every single day, and he is going to march straight in to the kitchen where Douglas is no doubt being clever at today’s paper and give him a telling-off the likes of which Carolyn could only dream of. He is going to be _stern_ and _stubborn_ and absolutely uncompromising and a whole other list of adjectives.

Right.

He turns the corner.

Douglas is indeed sat at the table, with the crossword spread out in front of him. It’s early yet, and they don’t have to be at the airfield until this afternoon, so he’s cradling a cup of coffee still dressed in pajama pants and a worn green t shirt. His beloved blue biro is stuck behind his ear, and he’s absentmindedly biting his lip, deep in thought.

Most importantly, though, he’s wearing glasses.

Douglas doesn’t like Martin to see him in glasses - he thinks they make him look old. He always whisks them off at the slightest hint of anyone approaching and Martin may or may not have started a bit of a game with himself trying to sneak up on Douglas just to see him with those simple black frames, because he loves them so much. He loves Douglas so much, so much.

So very much.

Douglas hasn’t noticed him yet. Martin pads forward as silently as he can, stealing forward as his utterly vexing boyfriend sets down his mug to retrieve the biro.

“Gorgeous.”

Douglas startles. “Good lord, Martin, give a man some warning!”

His hands reach up to remove the glasses. _Oh no you don’t_ , Martin thinks fondly. He pushes Douglas’ hands away and settles in his lap with a glancing kiss to a certain sky god’s temple.

“12 across. Word for an attractive geological feature. Gorge-ous.”

Douglas gives him a searching look, then chuckles and dutifully pens it in.

[Maybe Martin doesn’t mind the crosswords so much if he can help with them.]

**Author's Note:**

> Written over a year ago [good lord, has it really been that long?] for my dear ahobbitinhogwarts on tumblr. I ran across it recently in my likes and thought I should finally share it with the world. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As ever, I am preux-chevalier on tumblr - please come talk to me!


End file.
